Truly Eternal
by Fluffy Sakura-Chan
Summary: Jasmeena was born without a piece of memory from her life except a lullaby. She soon find out who she truly is and her destiny is shoved into her arms. Join her as she runs through the world and reveals the repeat of the legend of the Eternal Guardians.
1. Hunting Day

**Me: HELLO! Watashi wa Sakura desu.**

**Okay okay Imma just kidding. I'm not gonna be speaking Japanese for this whole story. But anyways... I noticed there is no stories for the game Eden Eternal. I'm doing this cause I'M A HUUUUUUGE fan of Eden Eternal. But anyways... I actually dont care if I dont get reviews...**

**AGAIN! IMMA JUST KIDDING. I really would appreciate if you would review. But anyways, if I don't get reviews, then I understand. No one in FanFiction would really read this cause no one know really knows this game. But I've been dying to type this fanfic. **

**NOW LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

**Aika: OH OH OH I WANNA PRESS THE DISCLAIMER ACTIVATOR!**

**Me:... Fine**

**Aika: XD *Presses***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eden Eternal...**

**Jas: *Comes in* When is the disclaimer starting you tolf me I could pr- *notices* WHY DOES SHE GET TO DO IT?**

**Me: *Facepalm***

**;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

"_Sleep my darling, flyaway. Close you eyes and wish its gone. Dream tight my baby. Wake up to the morning my Darling, sleep._

_Sleep"_

**Chapter 1**

Jasmeena

_10 years later_

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?" I yelled pulling the large womens dress.

"Yes?" Barbra asked.I frowned.

"You can't even guess?" I slunked down my shoulders. Barbra smiled.

"Lets see. Its July 24. Its sunny out. You've seem to have special clothes you made yourself. OH! I know!" My eyes widen in excitement "Tuesday!" I growled.

"NO!" I yelled. Barbra laughed and gave me a bag.

" are finally old enough to go hunting by yourself." She kissed me on the forehead. I nodded and pulled out my bow testing it out.

"This is gonna be EPIC!" I squeaked. The large women stuffed pieces of bread into my bag. "Don't worry," I said. "I'm only gonna be gone for 2 hours" Barbra giggled.

"You make it sound so short." She said. She took a spoon and scooped some soup and tasted it. "Sit down, breakfast is going to me ready in 5 minutes. After that, you could go out hunting" She winked. I smiled as I took my seat. Then I looked down at my feet.

"Tell me that story" I said. The women turned around in confusion. "The story about the Eternal Guardians. And how they saved the world." I finished. Barbra smiled. She handed me a bowl of warm soup and sat down next to me. She sighed and straitened her dress.

"Well... 10 years ago. There was a place called Aven." She started.

"It still exists, right?" I asked. Barbra glared at me for a second then smiled.

"Of course. At least, thats what a lot of people believe." She sighed again, "In aven, many different races from the world moved there. It was truly a magnificent place. Aven was a perfect place for people to start a new life. Everything there was peacefull. You might think Aven was a kingdom. I did too, when I was young" She stopped to take a sip of her tea. " But then after a few months, something went wrong. Merchents couldn't agree with each other and started to attack each other. There started war. Everything was madness. Houses were being burnt down. Children were forced to kill their own parents and hundreds were kileed everyday..." The women took a moment to recover. "...even your father was killed." I stared at her as she felt sad. "Then, when everyone started to lose hope, 8 young teenagers came out of nowhere and fought the forces of evil. No one knew who they were, or where they came from. The only thing they knew, is thay these heroes and heroines saved the world from destruction. They were known as the Eternal Gaurdians." Barbra finished. I smiled.

"Are... they actually real?"I asked. Barbra shrugged. "These children were born in a crystal. That necklace..." She pointed at the necklace I was wearing.

"Is the crystal of an Eternal Guardian."She said. I smiled."But you told me it might not be real." I said. Barbra hesitated.

"We found it in a mine. Rumors say it is from an eternal Guardian. But no one knows for sure." She said as I took the last sip of my soup. I stared at the empty bowl and back at Barbra smiling.

"I finished." I said. Barbra sighed and got up.

"If you can, can you fetch some mushrooms across the pond. And DO NOT go passed Angor Quarry. Thats too far from here." She ordered me. I nodded and grabbed some arrows. I wore my bag and opened the door. But before I left, I turned around and smiled.

"See you later!" I said.

"Stay safe, Jasmeena!" I closed the door and ran across the bridge waving to our neighbors.

"Your first day of hunting, Jas?" The small Zumi merchant called from his usual spot.

"Alec! Your back from Tranquill!" I said. Alec nodded. He pulled out a small pouch of potions.

"Take this. There are a lot of dangerous things out there. These potions will cure any cut. He said. I took it and bent down to hug him.

"Thanks Alec. Do you want me to get anything for you?" I asked. Alec though for a moment.

"You know, there are some rumors saying there are these rock spirits. Do you mind checking that for me?" He asked. I nodded. "And if you find some, bring me back some rock to prove to my fellow friends they do exist?" I smiled.

"Anything for you." I said. I walked down the hill and found some bushes filled with cherry blossoms. '_This would be nice' _I thought and knelled down to pick some. After I was done, I continued walking into the forest. That was the last thing I remembered before getting slammed into the ground.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

**Me: Do you like it? **

**Jas: No**

**Me: shut up...**

**Jas: I WANTED TO PRESS THE FRIGGIN DIS-**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**A/N: I don't remember what the names actually are… I'll go online and check…**


	2. The tiger and some rocks

**Me: HI PEOPLE AND ALL ANIME CRAZY FANS LIKE ME !*Sigh* Okay... to the discl-**

**Jas: MEH WANNA PRESS!**

**Me?**

**Jas: Me. Press. Button. **

**Me: Fine-**

**Aika: TROLL! *Presses button***

**Disclaimer: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

**Me and Aika: O.O**

**Jas: I hate this world *cries***

**Me:... I don't own Eden Eternal! *cries with her***

**;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

I struggled to turn around to see an angry tiger growling at me. I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't move. I closed my eyes waiting for my death. My face was cover with cuts, dirt, and tiger saliva. '_This is a suckish way to die._' I thought in my head waiting for my death. After 1 whole minute, I opened my eyes. Just then, the tiger stopped growling and licked my face. My eyes widened as it got off me and sat in front of me. I sat up and stared at the tiger as he licked his paw.

"Are... you waiting for me?" I asked thinking I was crazy to be talking to a tiger. The tiger just stared at me blankly. I sighed at the expected answer and searched my bag for the potions Alec gave me. I dabbed some drops on my arm and forehead. The tiger watched my every move carefully. I stared at the Tigers eyes and got up slowly.

"Ummm… Bye I guess?" I started to walk away but the _weirdest _thing started to happen.

The tiger was purring.

I quickly turned my head around in surprise to see the tiger following her with two hopeful eyes. My left eye started to twitch. I took a few steps back, he followed. I thought he just wanted food, so I searched my bag for some bread. I sliced a piece with my dagger and tossed it in front of him. The tiger sniffed it and started to chew on it. _'This is my chance to run' _I quickly the tiger bended down to use his paws to scratch the slice, I ran into the forest without looking about 20 minutes, I finally looked back to see if he followed. There was no trace. I sighed in relief and saw a couple of large mushrooms. I stared at its size in shock and slowly walked over to it. Just when I was about 10 feet away from one, it moved… IT MOVED?

I stared at the mushroom in shock.I reached over to grab it, but it moved again. I started to panic. I suddenly noticed two small yellow eyes in the mushroom staring at me. My eyes widen as it got up and head-butted me. I yelped and quickly got up. The mushroom back up and started to charge me again. Without thinking, I took out my bow and an arrow and shot it at the mushroom. It hit one of its eyes. I smiled at the victory… Then things started to get even _weirder. _The mushroom was still _alive. _ It charged me again but I took out 3 arrows and shot it. Finally the mushroom fell to the ground and shrieked. I picked up the tiny mushroom and stuffed it in my bag then sighed. My mother wanted about was going to take awhile.

**;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

"DONE!" I sighed in relief staring at the 5 tiny mushrooms. I decided not to tell her on how I got them. She would have been worried SICK! I got up from the big rock I was sitting on, and then I remembered something. Alec wanted proof of the stone spirits. He did mention that they might not be real. So I decided not to look for it. As I started to leave, I felt the ground shake. My heart skipped a beat as I slowly turned to see the rock I was sitting on was glowing.

"Stone Spirits…" I said out loud and started to runaway. How was I suppose to fight rock with arrows? The only way I could fight it is by taking its pieces out. I looked behind me to check if it was following me. Nothing. I decided my mind was hallucinating, so I just walked away slowly. As I continued to walk away, I found a cave filled with ropes for miners. Angor Quarry. Barbra told me not to go passed it. Was I going the wrong way? Am I lost? I turned around and was face to face with a body carved with glowing rocks. Its yellow eyes narrowed at me and smiled. He raised his arm up to attack me as I screamed. Suddenly the stone spirit was pushed away from the side and into a tree. My eyes widened to see the tiger from before attack it and destroying all its body. After it died, the tiger looked back at me and tackled me licking my face. This time I laughed in relief.

"Do you know the way to the village?" I asked him. The tiger looked into my eyes and started to run into the bushes. I quickly got up and ran after him. _'I've been gone for 4 hours. Barbra is DEFINIETLY going to chew me out.' _I thought giggling. I wasn't scared of her, actually, I felt excited. After this whole day, Getting chewed out was NOTHING!

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

"WHERE WERE YOU, MISS?" Barbra's voice boomed throughout the village, "AND HOW DID YOU GET THAT TIGER?" I pretended to be sorry.

"I'm sorry mom, I just got lost. And about the tiger," I looked at my new companion. "..He helped me get back home. He memorized this place! Can you believe it?" I asked. Barbra frowned.

"THAT THING IS DANGEROUS!" She said. I shrugged.

"He didn't kill me. And he is not hurting you… But if you're that scared, I will leave him outside in the forest." I said. Barbra sighed in relief "…If you let me visit him every day." I added. Normally, I knew she was going to say that I was grounded.

"I think it's time." She said and walked out the door. I blinked and stared at the closed door. Then my eyes went down to my tiger who stared at the table cloth. I petted him and walked outside to follow her, only to see her ringing the village bell. My eyes widen. Are we going to be under attack? That's only for emergencies. But this isn't an emergency, right? I ran next to my mother.

"What's going on?" I asked. She stared at me, and she was crying."What's going on?" I repeated, but I started to get worried. Something was wrong, and I had a feeling it had to do with me. The town's people started to gather together all eyes were on me, as if they knew what was going to happen. The kids from my school house started to murmur stuff to their parents. I swore I heard one of them say "I'll miss you." Was I going away? Even Alec, who taught me everything about adventure and never was scared to do everything, had a sorrowful and scared look on his face. I stared back at Barbra who sighed.

"Jasmeena, I'm going to tell you something. And I want you to be a big girl about this, okay? Could you do that for me?" She asked. I nodded. She hasn't called me a big girl ever. So this must've been serious.

"What's going on?" I asked for the third time, I noticed a tear go down her face.

"I-it started 10 years ago, when your father announced he was going to Aven." She started. My eyes widened. She never told me about my dad. Usually when I mentioned it, she would send me to my room. "He said he wanted to show off how LimeStone has the best miners, so he went to mine in Angor Quarry." She said. I nodded. I heard Angor Quarry was dangerous, but had the best riches in the world. "Did you know how Eternal Guardians are born." She asked. Of course I do. I nodded again eager to get to the point, but I was afraid I already knew it."Look at your necklace." She said. I stared at my blue crystal. It showed a reflection of me. But as I stared at it more, it goggles appeared in my forehead and there were oil stains on my face. I blinked at my reflection and gasped. Just then the reflection went back to normal. I stared back at the crowd.

"Jas, you're"

"I know." I said. "I know."

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

**Me: *Sniff* so emotional**

**Jas: *still depressed* =.=**

**Me: ANYWAYS! YOUR GONNA BE DOIN A LOT OF EPICS THINGS FROM NOW ON!**

**Jas: Yaaaay *Sarcastic***

**Anyways, REVIEW! **


	3. Angor Quarry

**A/N: I'm too lazy to edit the previous chapters so bare with me. Also Jas is 14... for all those people who are wondering. Also THE FRIGGIN NAME WAS CYNTHIA! FUUUUUUU-**

**Jas: ...**

**Me: Press the damn button, okay?**

**Jas: YESH! *Presses button***

**Disclaimer: I dont own Eden Eternal... Happy?**

**Jas: Yes... you actually kept your promise... Thats a start *crosses something on a list***

**Me: Whats that?**

**Jas:... Nothing... *Hides***

**Me: GIVE IT *Snatches and reads* OAO**

**Jas:... XD *Runs away***

**Me: COME BACK HERE YOU B-**

**Aika: This is why she doesn't own Eden Eternal.**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

I walked down the forest petting my tiger. I grabbed my necklace, the eternal crystal, and yanked it off my neck. I stared at it, seeing my reflection. My eyes were perfect hazel. My skin was tanned and my lips here perfectly dabbed in pink lipstick. I just started wearing lipstick last week. Today was probably the last time I was gonig to wear it anyways. 3 hours ago was a memory that broke my heart.

_"You're an Eternal Guardian." Cynthia said. My eyes widened. _

_"B-but, I can't be." I said. _

_"Its true, its your faith." Alec said. I shook my head no. Cynthia pointed at the necklace. _

_"See that? That's how you were born." She pointed at the eternal crystal. I stared down at the crystal then I objected again. _

_"I'm sorry, but you MUST except it. You are an eternal Guardian!" _

Here I am now. Off the a journey to Aven. Just repeating it inside my head made me sick. I threw the necklace on the ground was was about to step on it. Just then the tiger started to whine. I stared back at him then frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just got mad." I picked it up and wrapped it around my neck. I heard that if it broke, I could lose my life. So I kept it safe. I stared at Angor Quarry. I've always wondered what was inside. Just then I heard a voice.

"You there! Help!" I quickly turned my head to see a zumi miner running out. He had scars everywhere. His eye patch was red with blood. My eyes widen. "H-help!" He repeated. "T-there's a huge m-m-monster!" I ran to his side to check if he's okay. "Please..." He said and died there. I slowly put him down and sighed. I got up and faced the cave. I loked back at my tiger.

"Ready?" I asked. It looked like he nodded. I took a lantern and walked in.

The first thing that I saw where a bunch of crabs, LARGE crabs. I stared blankly at the crabs, then started thinking on how to defeat them all together. Then I smiled down at my tiger.

"Lets do this." My tiger growled at jumped on one of the crabs as I shot 4 arrows at the other. The other 2 crabs stared at my tiger and started to attack him, luckily he dodged on his own. I smiled and shot the another crab as my tiger finished off the stared at the dead crabs. I looked at my tiger. He happily munched on its flesh and meat. (**Me: *gags*) **I decided to leave him alone and let him eat, so I kept on walking. But i turned around. "When you her my voice, come as quickly as you can" I said. Of course, my tiger stared at me blankly, but i knew he knew what I ment. I continued walking. Of course after a few more crabs and 2 rock spirits, I came across the biggest mushrrom ever. It's eyes was a disgusting red and it had blood leaking down his eyes widen to see a few miners unconscious. I panicked and ran to the side. I hid behind a rock and stared at the large mushroom. He wiped the blood out of his mouth and turned around looking at the miners. I sudden;y heard wimpers. There was one that was awake. I couldn't really see him, but the mushroom picked him up, and and miner started screaming. I finally got a full vision of who he was, I then gasped in shock. It was Airey **(For all those who don't know, Airey is the youngest miner... i think.** **In this case he's the same age as Jas and they were childhood friends... Also I'm pretty sure I spell his name wrong). ** I needed to help him. I then took out a bow and aimed for the mushroom's eye. After I got my target, I shot it. Alarmed, the mushroom dropped Airey and covered his eye. Before Airey fell to the ground, I ran and caught him. He opened his eyes as I set him down.

"J-Jas?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Looks like they told you!" He said. I could tell he was weak and tired. He had scars everywhere. I handed him a potion. He looked at me, worried and then took it.

"Run." I said. He looked up at me as he cured his cuts. He shook his head no.

"I want to help." He said. I smiled and shook my head. "Just go home, I'll handle this." Airey stared at me and nodded.

"Take this." He took out a sword. "Bows wont take him down much." He said. I took the sword and swung it a bit. I smiled. He politely nodded and started to back away. "You have the power to save all of us, eternal guardian!" He said and started to run away. I smiled on last time and faced to huge mushroom. It seems as if he recovered from the arrow and start to charge at me. I jumped around it and shot an arrow on the air. I didn't know what I was going to do with the sword but I knew it was a way to defeat it. I landed on the ground safely and settled the bow behind my back. I then took out my sword and stared at it. I couldn't sword fight! I've had no experience!. Just as I was about to look up, I felt a huge force attack me and I was slammed into the wall. I fell down groaning in pain. I stumbled to get up and noticed under my arm, I was bleed. I covered it with my hand and glared at the mushroom. I then released my injury and wield the sword, I then charged. (**Battling isn't my best type of writing, especially with the tanks) **As I got 5 feet close to the mushroom, I leaped up and sliced my way up. "THIS IS FOR LIMESTONE!" I screamed as I sliced it. It roared and fell down. It walked slowly near it and pointed it to its heart. "And this is for my father." I stabbed it as deep as I could. It's eyes turned black as it roared the last time. Then it disappeared into dust and I sighed. My arm was still bleeding and I started to get dizzy. I blinked again going into deep sleep.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

"Jas!" I heard a voice calling my name but I didn't want to open my eyes. I just felt so comfortable. "Jas wake up! You did it!" The voice siad again I still didn't open but mumbled. "Mom... I'm not hungry." I then heard several laughters, then I felt a big tongue lick me. I quickly opened by eyes and sat up, only to see all the villagers smiling at me, and of course my tiger. I stared at my hands, only to see it clean as usual. Then I stared back at the villagers. I noticed all the miners from before there unharmed. That made me smile. "Did I do it? I asked. Cynthia nodded. As soon as I got up, Cynthia buried me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She cried. I burst into laughter. As soon as she released me, I turned around, only to see a portal to Tranquill. I blinked.

":How long was I out?" I asked. Airey's mother, Mary (I made this up), sighed.

"Not for long. We carried you to this portal so it would be easy." She said. I nodded and stared back at the portal.

"Go." Cynthia said. I turned around to look at her. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. She nudged me a little. "I'll be waiting." She said, "We all will." I nodded and faced back to the portal. Everyone cheered as I took my first step in.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

The first thing I saw in Tranquill was a large windmill. Then I noticed a farm behind it. I smiled to see how peaceful it looked. I even heard soft soothing music in the back, but that was probably my imagination. I continued walking into the village. There were people gathered in one crowd. I stared at the crowd and tried to get a glimes on what was going on. I couldn't see anything, But I noticed a boy with green hair with holding a gutair. '_That might be where the music my have been coming from'_. I thought this place was perfectly fine, I was going to move to the next town, Rainbow forest. I turned around and started to walk away. As I continued walking, I heard a rustling in the trees. I turned around quickly and took out my bow. I aimed for the bush.

"Come out before I shoot you." I said, bravely.

"_**Alright.**_" The voice was so deep and scary. that I started to panic. My tiger, too, got ready to attack him. The hider came out of the bush and looked up. His eyes were red and his body was really buff.I then noticed, I was standing in front of a orge. I gasped. "_**Are you going to try to kill me, kid?**_" He started to laugh. I aimed at his heart. "_**You seem boss is going to have fun with you and that... musician**_**.**" He said. My eyes widen. Did he mean the boy from before? My hands started to get sweaty and a drop fell from my face. "_**I guess I have no choice.**_" The orge grabbed his sword and raised it to cut me in half, just then I heard music...again. The orge's body froze.

"Run!" I heard from behind. I turned around to see the same boy. He was... playing his gutair, which made the orge stop. The boy looked up again. "What are you waiting for? Run!" He said. I nodded and got up and starting to back away. But without thinking I hot an arrow at the orge. He cried in pain and the soy stared at me in shock. His face seemed to darken as the orge fell down and disappeared into dust. I continued to run into the village.

As I entered the village, everyone was crowded near the mayor's house. I walked down the beach watching the sunset and sat down. I heard a crack and turned around to see a wind mill falling down right at me

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

**Me: Please review.. I need it. **

**Jas: Who was that guy?**

**Me: Some one... **

**Jas: Alex?**

**Me: DONT GIVE IT AWAAAAAAAY!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	4. Alex and Tranquill

**Me: New chappie!**

**Jas: .. New.. "Chappie"?**

**Me: oh shut up... I'm trying to entertain... **

**Jas: What ever...**

**Me: *Presses disclaimer activator.***

**Disclaimer: I don't... and will never own Eden Eternal.**

**Aika: No witty pun?**

**Me: Nah... I'm too tired.**

**Jas:... wow like always...**

**Me: *face darkens***

**...**

***explosion***

**Aika: There it is :D**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

My eyes started to widen. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move my feet. I felt glued there. I was going to die. My adventure was going to end any moment. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I suddenly felt myself being pushed away and in to the shore. I quickly open my eyes and saw myself pinned to the ground as the boy before on top of me. He smiled.

"You always to seem to be in trouble." He said. I blink and felt my face go red.

"H-hey! Who are you and why are you always trying to save me?" I asked, ignoring the odd position we were in. The boy laughed at got up. He offered to help me out, but I got up myself. He sighed.

"To answer the first question, my name is Alex. I've lived here since... since 10 years ago." He said. I blinked.

"You use to live somewhere else?" Alex sighed.

"Well... I was MADE somewhere else." he said. I couldn't help smiling. He stared at me. "Why are you s-"

"Your just like me...you're an Eternal Guardian!" Alex's eyes widened.

"H-how did you know?" He asked. I pointed at his chest, where his red crystal was. He took his hand and covered it. I pointed at mine as well.

"See... We are alike." I said. Alex sighed.

"Sorry but... I just found out today. I found out that... I wasn't human. That I never had parents. That I wasn't born but... MADE. Have you ever thought about it that way?" He asked me. I looked down at my feet.

"I guess not..." I said, "But... y-you can't escape from your fate! Without you... imagine what would happen. The world needs you as much as I need you."

...

Alex bursted into laughter. I blinked.

"Thanks." He said, "I needed that." He got up and started to walk, he then turned back to me. "Everyone is going to have a town meeting today. So do you want to have dinner together here? I'm the only kid here."I smiled and nodded. He helped me up. "So... Lobster, jellyfish, or Crab?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Are you going to go fishing?" I asked. Alex laughed.

"No, I'm going to fight." He pointed at a large crab poking a rock. "Something is going on these days. The animals here have grown larger and more violent. So we built a fence to keep away." As he explained he took out his guitar. "You've already figured out that I was a bard...right?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then," He placed his fingers on the strings. "This is a lesson on how _I _fight." He quickly strummed the strings and the crab was suddenly wrapped around large rope that was covered in light. He ran towards the crab and slammed the top of the guitar on its shell as hard as he could. The shell broke. I stared at amazement as he finished killing it. I recovered and stared at me smiling. "Well... healing isn't our only skill." He winked. I laughed and ran over.

"That was amazing." I said. Alex nodded.

"This guitar isn't the normal type. My father went to gross mountains and bought one for me… saying that I would need it one day. I guess he's right!" Alex poked the meat. "I'll get the fire ready. Do you mind cutting it up?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Not at all."

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

We ate peacefully telling stories about our homes and plans to where we were going next. Alex took out a map from his bag.

"Our main goal is to Aven…" He pointed at the middle of the continent, which was just water. "It isn't in the map because people don't believe it exists."

"It does." I said. "I'm sure of it." We both smiled at each other. I looked back the map and pointed at the next destination. "That's RainbowFalls." I said. "Do you think it's far from here?" I asked. Alex shrugged.

"I never had been out of Tranquill hill." He said. "But I'm sure there is a portal somewhere. It's probably a 4 hour walk though." I groaned. He thought for a moment a smiled. "I have an idea." He said. "He don't have to walk there… we could ride."

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

"BROCK!" Alex called. We ran over to the man's farm. Brock turned around and smiled. "Alexander! Are you here to be with the Alpaca?" I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"A-Alexander?" I giggled. Alex **(Me: Alexander *laughs* Alex: *hisses*) **glared at me. "Don't you dare call me that again or you'll be suffering like that crab before." He threatened me. I covered my mouth. Alex sighed and smiled back at Brock. "Not really. But I was wondering if… I could borrow one of them for a while." He said. One of Brock's eye brows rose up.

"What for? He asked. Then he looked at me and laughed. "OOOOOH I see! You want to take this pretty lady out somewhere!" Alex chocked. Brock nudged him. "Never thought you had it in you." He said. I didn't really understand what he said and I watched Alex. His face was blazing red and he was telling Brock to stop.

"N-NO! I-I…W-we're j-just…."Alex stopped. "…FRIENDS! YEAH! THAT'S THE WORD!" He said. Brock laughed.

"Alright. I'll let you take one, since you've been taking good care of them" Alex sighed as his face went back to the normal color. Alex went to the back of the farm and came back 2 minutes later with the CUTEST ALPACA EVER (**Girls: *squees*) **my eyes widened and I squealed. "SO CUUUUTE!" I Said and petted the Alpaca. Alex got on it and offered me a hand. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. I got on behind him. "Hold on tight!" He said and grabbed my arms. He wrapped my arms around his waist and grabbed the rope. I felt my face go slightly red as Alex waved to Brock. "THANKS! I'll take good care of him!" He said as we galloped away.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

The leader ogre smashed the boy's face to a wall. The boy winced in pain but tried to show he was brave.

"**I **_**will **_**kill you if you don't tell me WHERE AVEN IS!" **The Ogre yelled at him. The boy smiled.

"If I die, you wouldn't know where it is? Wouldn't you?" He said. The ogre growled at him.

"**THAT'S IT PRINCE CHARMING! I'M GONNA K-"**

"Stop." I voice came from the background. The ogre turned around. His eyes widen as he bowed down.

"**I'm sorry my lady."** The ogre said. A young woman came out from the darkness, She had red hair, eyes, nails, and everything about her was…_red. _The women smiled at the boy.

"Hello, Prince. How's our treatment?" She smiled. The boy spat at her. The women's face darkens. A red dark aura surrounded her, but then it disappeared and she went to her usual smiled. She leaned forward to the boy. "I don't play games here… I have a world to destroy. I'm going to send forced to destroy your home. You know I could do that, right Prince?" The boy growled at her.

"**But Lady Ordela. He wouldn't say a thing about Aven" **He said. The women, known as Lady Ordela, smiled at her minion.

"I'll make him suffer till he dies."

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

**Me: *Is petting Alpaca***

**Alex: He's mine.**

**Me: You know… I think I'll name you Strawberry!**

**Alpaca(Strawberry): *makes cute noises***

**Girls: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Alex: *Facepalm***

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**A/N: If anyone knows who the… prince is… and tells me, they have a chance to have themselves in the story! HINT: It mentions name in my profile.**


	5. Shadow and Ogres

**Me: *is riding Alpaca***

**Alex: Your addicted with him.**

**Me: :D**

**Disclaimer: *Alpaca noises***

**Everyone but Alex: AWWWWWWWWW**

**Alex: *groans***

**Me: AWWW SO CUTE! Anyways, I dont own Eden Eternal, is that right, Strawberry?**

**Strawberry: *Alpaca noises***

**Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Alex: =.=**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

No POV... yet

"This is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid!" Alex said walking back and forth. He climbed a tree to search for anyone around. Apparently He LOST Jas. Ever since she said she needed air, since she wasn't "_feeling"_well.

_About an hour ago._

_Alex and Jas rode the alpaca throughout the field. Alex could feel Jas's heartbeat going faster. Her face, which was pressed on his back, was swearing and getting warmer. He looked back. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked. Jas hesitated, then smiled. _

_"Y-yeah.. I'm just not really feeling..well." She said. Alex sighed. "May I take a walk. Just a little?" She asked. Alex nodded and stopped the alpaca from walking. He helped her down and she sat on the floor. Alex noticed her face all red. _

_"Do you have a cold?" He asked. Jas hesitated then nodded (which was clearly a lie). She started to "fake" cough and sheepishly smiled back at him. She quickly got up. _

_"I'll meet you in front of the Rainbow Forest portal, okay?" She said. Alex nodded but stopped short. _

_"Wait! Do you know where the portal even is?" He asked, but she was already gone._

_At this moment now_

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" He yelled again climbing down the tree. The alpaca stared at him and purred. Alex ignored him **(Girls: *le gasp*)**and sat near a tree covering his mouth. He stared back up at the sky. "Jasmeena... Where _are_you?" He asked. He suddenly started to hear rustling on the trees. Alarmed, he quickly got up. "Jas?" He said out loud. The bushes stopped rumbling. Out came a boy, with clothes that looked like he was from the desert, and a head necklace on his forehead. The boy stared at Alex, then the Alpaca and smiled.

"Mind if I borrow him?" He asked Alex, pointing at the Alpaca. Alex's eyes widen.

"Over my dead body! And who are you anyways?" Alex asked. The boy looked back.

"Listen, I'm trying to escape from somewhere. I need to get out quick. The last thing I need is a fight." He said. Alex frowned.

"WHO ARE Y-"

"**FOUND HIM!"**A ogre called from the back. The two boys quickly noticed a group of armed Ogres. The boy cursed under his breath and sighed.

"Look what you did." The boy said to Alex. Alex hissed at him. The boy stared at what seemed to be the leader ogre and snapped his fingers. Two orbs surrounded the boy and turned into two sharp red blades. Alex start at it in awe and the boy looked back at him. "Well, are you going to just stand there?" He asked. Alex moaned and took out his guitar. The boy stared at him. "That's how you fight?"

"Just... shut up." Alex finally said. The leader ogre pointed at the boy.

"**Kill them. Both of them"**The three Ogres started to charge at the boys. Alex and the Blade Dancer (clearly you'd know by now from his clothes and blades) leaped out of the way. The blade dancer hid behind a tree as Alex landed on a pile of leaves. He strummed the strings of his guitar creating a huge tornado. The tornado gathered two of the ogres and slammed them into a tree. The other ogre, which seemed the strongest, grabbed Alex's sleeve and pulled him close. His breath smelled like onions and dead possum.

"**Got you"**He growled. Suddenly a shout was heard from the trees. The two looked at the direction. The boy jumped from the tree's and attacked the ogre. The ogre dissolved into dust and Alex fell to the floor, recovering. The boy helped him up and they both glared at the remaining ogres. They all ran away in fear, screaming. Alex stared at the boy as he threw the two blades in the air snapping his fingers. The blades turned into two orbs and the boy placed them inside his pockets. He then stared back at Alex.

"You need anything?" He asked. Alex stared a little more and blinked.

"Who are you?" He asked. The boy sighed.

"My name is Prince *says a really complicated name*" Alex blinked. "But you could just call me Shadow." He said. Alex nodded. He then noticed the smoke coming out in the distance. Shadow turned around and noticed too. "Um I got a question." He said.

"Do you live here?" He asked. Alex nodded.

"Why?" Off in the distance they heard a scream. Alex's eyes widen.

"That's why" Shadow said. The two boys then ran back to the village.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

**Me: No one guessed but he was Shadow...**

**Shadow: I still don't understand why my name is complicated. **

**Me: It just is, kid. **

**Shadow: Don't call me Kid… I'm older than you.**

**Me: ...*tackles***

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	6. Jas vs 100 and Alex vs Shadow part 1

**Me: AND WE SHALL CONTINUE!**

**Cast: yaaaaaay *sarcasim***

**Me:WELLLL WE JUST MET SHADOW!**

**Shadow: Hey *sparkles***

**Girls: *drools***

**Alex: *pushes Shadow* WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M ATTRACTIVE RIGHT?**

**Me:...**

**Jas: errrmmmm... yeah sure, Alex**

**Alex: *facepalm***

**Disclaimer: **

**Aika: Sakura Onee-chan doesn't own eden eternal, wizard101, pokemon, digimon, Grand fiesta, Elsword, Grand Chase, Baka and test, naruto, DOMO, Maplestory, pop-**

**Me: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *Cries***

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.  
**  
The phrase "Leave it to me" when fighting the world's most hardest enemy was proven to be the stupidest thing. I ran around guiding the townspeople away from the battlefeild. I knew I should have ran back to Alex, but my bow was breaking. I had to repair it. Now the town was under attakc by a army of ogres and the world's BUFFEST ogre. I grabbed the sword Airy (I checked and thats the way you spell his name) gave me, and griped it tightly. The other solders (which aren't a lot) stood by my side as Bamen (the police man) guided everyone out of the town. I pulled three arrows and aimmed it at a line of ogres, hoping it will go through them, killing the whole line. I shot it, but it backfired. Three of the arrows hit the armour, leaving the first one in line not injured. That also attracted his attention to me. He growled at me and charged. My eyes widen, the only thing could do...

Was run.

I quickly jumped on top of a building. I took out a mini flask and poured it on the floor. Magical steam appeared and cover me. I ran behind the line and took out the sword Airy gave me. I raised it and atacked. Only, of course, killing one. But I never stopped, even if the blood was getting on my face, I continued to attack. Finally I finished the line. I wiped the blood off my cheek and took deep breathes. _'This is the LAST time I'm doing this'_I thought. I looked around.

More people running around = More ogres

More ogres = More killing

More killing = Having a bad impression.

I sighed at me logical thinking. I limped my way towards the sight. Did I mention that I was injured on my leg? Again? What sucks is that I cant heal it, because its a broken leg, its not bleeding. I wrapped my leg with tissue paper, hoping it will get better. When I got to the sight, my eyes widen. There were around a thousand monsters out there. And I was the only one to kill it. I stood there frozen. And without noticing, everyone... or thing found me, and charged towards me. I got ready to fight, but I knew I would die today.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

Hearing screams didn't help Alex while he tried to get back to the village as fast as he could. Shadow, or whatever his name is, jumped from tree to tree. Also, not helping Alex. '_Such a show-off with his looks and skills. Who does he think he is? The master of everything?"_He thought. So far, ever since Alex met Shadow, he hated him. Shadow said that fighting with a guitar wasn't... manly. And yet he's wearing a mini jacket that looks like he's a GIRL. He's also wearing a tiara! What kind of a man wears that? Alex continue to keep his serious face as they got near the village. Shadow glanced over at Alex then chuckled. Alex frowned.

"What now?" He asked.

"How long are you going to have that silly face?" He asked. Alex growled. Alex hated everything about him. His looks, his impressive skills, his stupid accent, his.. everything.

"Just shut up." Alex grumbled. Shadow smirked.

"Feisty are we? What's so special about this place anyways?" Shadow asked. "Is this your birth place? Oh too bad, I actually thought you one of us!" Alex suddenly stopped riding.

No...

NO...

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Alex yelled. Shadow smiled.

"Just here to h-"

And thats when Alex tackled him.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

**Me: And we end with a fight!**

**Jas: *fighting still* i seriously need help back here!**

**Me: Ah you'll be fine!**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
